psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Laika
Laika jest autorstwa ^^ThePuppy^^, na DeviantArt Patty06 ''' '''Laika-To sześcioletnia suczka rasy ,Aidi. Jest strażakiem oraz żoną Marshall'a. Laika to słodki i uroczy piesek. Jest stworzona do swojej pracy. Pomocna i odważna. Można powiedzieć ,że jest trochę chłopczycą. Uwielbia rozrabiać ,rozmawiać z chłopacami ,spedza z nimi większość czasu. Mimo to nie ma problemu w pielegnaci ,lub przebieraniu się. Nigdy nie skrzywdziła nikogo ,tylko raz kogos ugryzła ,jednak był to odruch ochronny. Nie lubi wdawać się w bujki ,jednak dla przyjaciół może się poświęcić. Nie łątwo jest ją zdenerwowac jednak Alex'owi i innym niektórym dzieciom wychodzi to idealnie. Jest opiekuńcza ,inteligentna. Nigdy nie zostawi przyjaciela w potrzebie. Troskliwa dla bliskich ,szczególnie Marshall;a ,którego bardzo mocno kocha. Nieufna co do obcych ,dla przyjaciół miła i zabawna. Laika urodziła się w hodowli. Razem z siostrami spędziła tam kilka miesięcy. W czasie kiedy suczka dorastała ,królowa Florencja szukała dla swojej córki pieska. Co prawda dziewczyna była już prawie dorosła ,ale bardzo chciała mieć psa. W hodowli Laiki każdy piesek był poddawany tresurze. Zgodnie z przeznaczeniem rasy ,były dostosowywanie odpowiednie zajęcia. Zadaniem Aidi było stróżowanie stad zwierząt ,domów lub ludzi. Czasami były szkolone do pracy w policji. Laika zawsze nudziła się na zajęciach. Nigdy nie lubiła ćwiczeń ,uważała ,że jest przeznaczona do pracy jako strażak. Pewnego dnia do hodowli przyjechała Florencja. Za kilka dni były osiemnaste urodziny córki ,daltego chciała dać jej wymarzony prezent. Przechadzała się przez park gdzie akurat były prowadzone treningi. Hodowla Laiki była jedną z najpopularniejszych w kraju. Przyglądała się uważnie każdemu pieskowi. Kandydatów było sporo. Właśnie miała wziąć małego owczarka niemieckiego ,gdy zobaczyła suczkę rasy Aidi. Bardzo spodobało jej się ,jak wygląda piesek i jak z rozwagą i grzecznie wykonywała rozkazy. Postanowiła ją wziąć do siebie. Urodzinki kochanej Ariadny przebiegały że szczęściem i zabawą. Przyszedł czas wręczania prezentów. Dziewczyna była uszczęśliwona wszystkimi podarunkami ,jednak ten od mamy był najlepszy. W podziękowaniu mocno uściskała rodziców. Laika podczas imprezy spała w nowym kojcu. Była to mini wersja zamku w ,którym mieszkała. Pod koniec przyjęcia Adriana nadała imię suczce. Laika Hunter II. Czyli po prostu Laika. Księżniczka Adriana postanowiła wyruszyć w podróż po świecie. Razem z Laiką odwiedzały odległe kraje ,oceany. Suczce jak i jej pani ,bardzo się to podobało. Nauczyły się wtedy ,różnych języków i kultur innych krajów. Laika miała 5 lat ,Adriadna 21. Zostały zaproszone na wielkie przyjęcie księżniczki Barkinburg. Jako człąkini rodziny królewskiej nie mogły odmówić. Na impreze zaproszony został Psi Patrol. Podczas imprezy Kilka strasznie się nudziła. Chciała zapoznać się z suczką księżniczki ,Sweetie ,lecz ona nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Szukając rozrywki wyszła na dwór. Tam stał Marshall. Chciała się z nim zapoznać ,niestety schodząc ze schodów potknęła się i wpadła na pieska. Stuknęli się noskami ,i zarumienili. Spojrzeli w oczy i poczuli ,jak coś przepływa im przez ciało jakieś uczucie. Rozmawiali później ,Marshall zaprosił ją do tańca. Nagle Sweet knując swój kolejny plan wywołała pożar. Pieski miały trochę drogi do patrolotu ,jednak sytuację uratowała Laika. W ostatniej chwili ratując księżniczkę Barkinburg ,i ugaszając ogień. Ryder był zachwycony zachowaniem suczki. Postanowił przyjąć ją do psiego patrolu. Laika miała trochę oporu bo trudno było jej opuścić Adradne tak jak dziewczynie ją. Lecz pani obiecała jej ,że będzie ją odwiedzać. Suczka zgodziła się i niedługo później dostała odznakę ,i wszystko co potrzebne na misję. Bardzo polubiłam wszystkie pieski. Zbliżyła się do Marshall'a. Pieski dążyły się odromnym uczuciem ,jednak wstydziły się sobie o tym powiedzieć. Podczas jednej z misji Laika miała kłopoty ,w ostatniej chwili uratował ją Marshall'a ,który był przerażony sytuacją. Kiedy uratował ją suczka ,podziękowała mu buziakiem jednak on podarował jej pocałunek. Od tej pory są parą. Laika uwielbia pracować w Psim Patrolu. Regularny Strój- Jest to pomarańczowo-żółta kamizelka. Jest do niej przyczepiony odblaskowy pasek. Nosi buty na rzepaku ,które podczas chodu świecą. Na głowie ma kask koloru pomarańczowego ,z jej odznaką. Plecak-Plecak jest koloru pomarańczowego z odblaskami. Wyposażony w działko wodne. Ma ona również szczypce oraz wielkie obcęgi. Mini Piła łańcuchowa. W kasku ma wysuwaną szybkę z tlenem oraz latarkę. Pojazd-Jest to pomarańczowy wóz strażacki. Z przodu ma cztery światła. Po bokach odblaski. Z tyłu wysuwa się działko wodne oraz drabina. Ma również zbiornik wodny. Air Pup Strój- Kamizelka pomarańczowo-szara z żółtymi świecącymi elementami. Na głowie ma kask podobny do Marshall'a ,w tym samym odcieniu co kamizelka. Tym razem nie posiada butów. Plecak-Tego samego koloru co kamizelka. Po bokach wysuwają się skrzydła. Z tyłu ma turbo przyśpieszeniem. Wyposażony także w działko wodne ,oraz obcęgi. Pojazd-Nie posiada go na misji. Mission Paw Strój-Kamizelka pomarańczowo-czarna. Ma żółte elementy ,które świecą. Ma również kask ,z jej odznaką i szpiegowskie gogle. Plecak-Czarny , również świeci. Wyposażony w obcęgi ,laser ,działko wodne i szczypce. Pojazd- Czarny pojazd łudząco podobny do Bugatti Chiron jednak nim nie jest. Ma dwa światła oraz żółte świecące elementy. Sea Patroller Strój-Żółty strój do nurkowania. Ma kask z tlenem. Plecak-Wyposażony w turbo przyśpieszacze. Oprócz tego ma szczypce ,oraz śrubokręt i lapmę. Pojazd-Żółta Łódź podwodna. Na powieżni jest to skuter. Space Pup Strój-Biało-pomarańczowy skafander połączony z hełmem. Hełm ma kamerę termowizyjną i zwykłą. Nosi specjalne buty z przyssawkami. Plecak-Koloru żółtego. Po bokach ma przyśpiesza ze skierowane do dołu. Ma lampę ,oraz szczypce. Ma także aparat. Pojazd-Statek kosmiczny koloru pomarańczowego. Ma turbo przyśpieszacze. W porównaniu do normalnego statku kosmicznego ,jego części są cały czas połączone w kosmosie. Z jego boku wysuwa się wielki teleskop i aparat. Cytaty *Laika bardzo dużo czasu spędza z chłopcami. Mimo iż wszystkich lubi ,najwięcej czasu spędza z Kaidene'm ,Victor'em ,Obi'm i Zumą *Ma także kilka przyjaciółek. Bardzo lubi Skipper i Brook ,oraz Rossita *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Briana. *Suczka jest w związku. Pieskiem ,którego darzy uczuciem jest Marshall. Pieski dążą się uczuciem ,oraz ogromną więzią i ufnością. Laika często opiekuje się chłopakiem. Martwi się o niego kiedy jest niezdarny ,tak samo jak on o nią. Bardzo mocno się kochają. *Laika lubi wszystkie pieski z Psiego Patrolu. *Ma wrogów. Szczególnie nie lubi tych co zagrażają Psiemu Patrolowi i przyjaciołom. Do głównych wrogów nalerarzą Tiffany ,Kira i Sweetie Lubi *Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. *Wyruszać na misje. *Obchodzić urodziny. *Szczeniaki Nie Lubi *Gdy Marshall'owi grozi niebezpieczeństwo. *Być olewana przez innych. *Robić tego co ktos jej karze. *Nudy. Hobby *Pup-fu *Hop ,hop boogie. *Aportowanie. Strach *Marshall'owi może sie coś stać. *Nieudanej misji. Inne *Zwiedziła sporą część świata. *Kiedyś miała zostać policjantką. *Tak naprawdę ma na imię Laika Hunter II. |-|Mojego Autorstwa= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opowiadania Piosenki Inne |-|Autorstwa Innych= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Opowiadania Piosenki Inne Szczeniak (Oryginalny)- Pinkie Pie (My little Pony) Obecny (Oryginalny)- Marinette (Miracolous) Szczeniak (Polski)- Anna (dziecko) (Kraina Lodu) Obecny (Polski)- |-|Mojego Autorstwa= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ IMG 20171105 134023 054.JPG|Laika zasnęła na ramieniu Marshall'a ,piesek się rumieni. Laika by Puppy.png|Obecne ID Laiki Tiger_Belle_Andrzej_Laika_by_Puppy.png|Laika i Tiger Belle w jaskini. (To co trzyma Tiger w pyszczku miała być pochodnia ;-; Plik:Laika_AirPup.png|Laika w stroju Air Pup Plik:Laika_x_Marshall.png|Pocałunek Marshall'a i Laiki Plik:Sketch-1511053927664.png|Marshall i Laika przytulają się. Plik:Laika in Real.png|Laika w realu. Untitled29.png|Challenge dzień 20 #spadającagwiazda |-|Autorstwa Innych= __BEZEDYCJISEKCJI__ Sketch-1519073319217.png|Arcyśliczny rysunek narysowany przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Marshall X Laika. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1522087263412.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER.|Cudownyy kocham! Laika sitting in real show.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Jakie cudaśne ���� LaikabyShiraz.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Arcydzieło �� Ultimate Rescue pups and fire.PNG|Okładka do odcinka Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i pożar. Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. OMD KOCHAM TO ������ Laika and Marshall celebrating Thanksgiving.PNG| Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Święta Dziękczynienia